


Déjà Vu [*His Eyes Were Not a Monster's Eyes*]

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Four Loves [12]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: But I had this tiny whatever in mind for three weeks now so, I might write something real for Rayla after I finish the series, I would forget soon, Rayla's POV fully, because I'm watching Dragon Prince, just a tiny thing, nothing much so feel free to ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Humans were evil.Humans were murderers.Humans were the worst in the world.She had known it. She had believed it. And yet, and yet--!!





	Déjà Vu [*His Eyes Were Not a Monster's Eyes*]

Humans were evil.  
  
Humans were murderers.  
  
Humans were the worst people in the world.  
  
She had known it. She had believed it. And yet, and yet--!!

 

****

She was a failure. The very definition of it. She was pathetic. She was worthless. She had trained so long, and yet, she could do not a thing right. Not a thing.

A moment of weakness. A moment of-- feeling? A sentiment? A mistake?

Yet she should've been impervious to such illusions and weaknesses. She was a Moonshadow Elf, after all. And she was an assassin, a good one!

 

*****

And yet, had all her training meant not a thing? Nothing at all?

****

She was a failure.

 

****

 

She had to redeem herself, or she would never be able to live with herself. They were right. She had killed them all. Or will, if she wouldn't soon--- make things right---

 

***

And yet---!

 

****

There was still time. She could still become something more than a failure. Redeem her weakness, her mistakes. She could.

She raised her head. She would never again feel weak.

 

She would never again make mistakes.

She vowed that, solemnly, in her heart of hearts.

She could redeem herself.

 

******

She still could. And undo the mistake, and they would not be all doomed.

******

She knew who she was, and so, she knew she could do it.

Let's begin!

 

******

The human had seemed so pitiful. Was it not true?

And yet, she had believed what she had believed. Rayla always had.

 

*******

She could still redeem herself. She just knew it. She was the fastest, the strongest. She was Rayla. She was not a child.

They were wrong!

She had messed up. But she'd redeem herself, she could, and so, please---!!

She was still Rayla. She didn't change. That was only a momentary weakness, so please... _let me make things right. And I'll never doubt again.  
_


End file.
